Terraria: The Legend of Alucard
by Crimson Knight Alucard
Summary: A Vampire prince awakens in a strange island, which is on the brink of destruction. Many enemies lie before him in an attempt to end the evil plaguing this once peaceful planet. Can it be done? Or will this evil claim his soul and end all of Terraria as we know it? (AN: this is my first Fanfic. So brace yerselves EDIT: The Pairs are for future chapters, rating changed to T. C11 WIP
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Arrival of the Prince.

POV: Alucard

"Gah..." I uttered as I awoke on a grassy plains surrounded by trees and bushes.

Birds chirped as they flew in groups. Where was I? One minute I was somewhere then the next, I'm here. I heard someone behind me, quickly getting to my feet and grabbing a Short sword, I found my opponent to be a male with light brown hair, a greenish shirt and light blue pants. He also had a cocky smirk. "They say there is a person who will tell you how to survive in this land... oh wait. That's me. Steve." I lowered his weapon. "Really now?" I replied, "guess you're gonna give me quests and such?" Steve shrugged, "Not exactly. But you'd want to make a shelter before we chat." Steve pointed upward. The sun was shining above them, meaning the sunset wasn't far behind.

"Make sure the walls are 6 blocks high." Steve said, "On it. Hey, make a few Wood Walls." I replied as Steve nodded, sawing a few wood planks. The house was almost done.

"Right, almost done. Alucard, there's a few slimes heading this way, deal with them and bring me their gels." I charged at them, easily defeating the slimy foes and giving Steve the gels. He then made torches. "Do we need sleep here?" I asked. "Well...You could if you wanted, but it wouldn't much of a difference. Some people in Terraria sleep to pass time. Or if their fatigued."

"Ah." I replied.

Night time. POV: Alucard

Night time fell as me and Steve gathered at the table. "Is there other people here?" I asked to break the silence. "Well...I know this Merchant, Harold, humble, yet Greedy. He told me he'd come around when we had enough money, around 50 Silver, which is 5000 Copper." I raised an eyebrow, "Why 50 Silver?" Steve shrugged again. "Merchants are like that, I guess." I nodded,

The Next Morning

I step outside and see the usual, blue skies of Terraria. The wind felt cool, and balanced out the hot sun. "So, Steve. What's on my Agenda?" Steve cleared his throat, "First, looks for some caves and find some Ores, your best bet is Silver or Iron. Copper would be for weapons, the higher being Armour." I took the info in, "Also, look for heart shaped crystals. Hold them up and you'll absorb their energy, allowing you to take more of a beating." Well, interesting. "Thanks, Steve" Steve smiled as he gave me a few torches.

In the Caves.

I found a few veins of silver ore, mining them I felt slightly uneasy, something was watching me from the shadows. Waiting till I was strong enough to attack, or till my guard was down. 'What is th..' I felt my thoughts trail as I mined the last pieces of Silver. All the ore was mined. I also found many foes in my path, regardless, they couldn't hold their ground against a vampire. Well...A Vampire who didn't drink human blood.

I climbed out as I carried pounds and pounds of rocks and such. Eventually I was decked in silver armour and had an Iron broad sword. "You look good, Alucard." I nodded. "Hey." Steve began. I looked at him, "Vampires look young around the ages of 1000, yeah? How old are you?" That was an easy question. "Well, my father had me at his 700's, so now, that would of made me...in my early 600's." Steve nodded. "So you're Dad's...1100?" I shook my head, "Nah, he died at 950." Steve's expression saddened, "Sorry," I shook my hand, "eh, he was a prick. Didn't really treat me like his son." Steve nodded, "Ah, alright then, must of been a douche." I nodded. "Now what?" Steve picked up an axe, "Let's get to work."

POV: Third Person

Alucard and Steve stood side by side as a few more houses surrounded their own. They were on a cliff, so Alucard improvised and made a Tavern over the cliff edge, being supported by a wooden beam, another house on top with the same setup. "Nice." Steve said at Alucard's side. "I always had a knack for building" He replied.

Hidden away, a big black sphere hovered behind a massive field of trees, eyeing the duo carefully. It slowly sunk deeper to rest. 'Soon.' It thought, 'It's almost time...'

And here was my first proper Fanfic. To be honest I feel accomplished. :D

Imagining things is hard. j^j Also: Alucard is a hybrid of human and vampire,

But takes from his vampire side, which gave him a much longer lifespan, and his

Human side gave a resistance to the sun.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Clarie And Harold Arrive. Alucard's First Challenge.

My Second Chapter, Hope you enjoy it.

POV: Third Person.

Alucard and Steve looked about the growing town. "I have to say, your abilities with building structures is incredible." Alucard smirked, "Well, I'm pretty good, however I wouldn't have made it without you." He replied, giving Steve a fist bump.

A man approached him. "Harold, has arrived." He said, smiling. "Welcome, old friend. I take it you heard of Alucard?" Harold wide eyed. "Alucard is it? I've heard good things, friend!" Alucard raised an eyebrow. "Like?" Harold cleared his throat, "Well. Many people have made this rumour that you are the Reincarnation of the goodwill and justice of the king of darkness, Ocram. As well as your feats you accomplished such as the Defeat of your father, Dracula." Alucard wide eyed, "Wait! I'm a reincarnation of Ocram?!" Harold shook his head, "well...your his hidden good side when he was fully corrupted." Alucard was confused, when, how and why did this happen? "We have bigger problems. I hope this kid isn't all that's between us and Chthulhu's eye. Steve nodded. "Well, I'll help Alucard on this one." He turned to face Steve. "You sure about this?" Steve chuckled, "just because I don't look dangerous doesn't mean I am.". A blonde woman in a nurse outfit came close. "Hello? I heard you guys would of needed some help." Steve smiled, "Indeed, I am Steve, This young man here is Alucard and the Merchant is Harold. The Nurse smiled, "I am Claire." Steve smiled back, "Well then, Claire, I'll show you to your Clinic."

Night Time,

POV: Alucard

Night time fell and things felt tense. I felt this strange presence watching my every move, analysing my strengths and weaknesses. Everyone was bound to feel the same thing... "Look sharp!" Steve yelled. I rushed outside, me and him seen a black sphere heading towards us, giving a demonic roar. "The Eye of Chthulhu has awoken!" Harold replied. "Damn, Already?!" It's Iris wobbled and shuddered as demon eyes charged towards me and Steve. He provided cover fire with a bow while I headed for the main threat. Harold also had Grenades and Claire stayed inside and out of sight until one of us needed medical attention. The Eye charged at me and I quickly rolled out of the way, sending my blade across it's jelly like surface. It growled in pain as it made a U turn. But was struck in the Iris with a grenade. Another roar was heard as The Eye's Iris turned into a beast-like mouth. It was now more aggressive than usual. It couldn't see, but it could hear somehow, it struck Steve with a slam, sending him flying into a wall, and then it flung me up in the air, I landed with a thud. Harold was lucky to avoid it's charge. "hit it with everything you got!" Steve shouted as he shot three Jester arrows at once, Harold chucking plenty of Grenades and I flung Shurikens and Throwing Knifes. The Eye wobbled more as blood seeped from it's wounds, before it exploded, coating the ground in red. Blood red rocks and potions remained in the spot where the eye died. I approached it, and heard a voice. 'So...The Eye of Chthulhu is defeated...No Matter...you won't survive against me, the Brain of Chthulhu..You are an interesting being. but you only made it by luck...that won't help you against me!' The voice laughed as it slowly vanished into nothing. I took the loot from the blood stained ground. "Alucard. What's wrong?" I look towards Steve, "He? Oh nothing."

Steve shrugged. "Here, I'll show you how to make something that a Vampire would use..."

After a few minutes.

I now stood, in a blueish, whitish armour, thanks to some dyes steve had, the armour was called Crimson Armour and was originally Red and Black with Yellow dots on the helmet. I held a Blood Butcher. I gave it a few practice swings. It left a trail of blood in the air. "Nice...I like it." Steve nodded. "Normally, Armour like the Corruption or Crimson would of turned mortals evil. But we aren't mortals, and since you are both a reincarnation of purity and a vampire, you'll be alright. Watch this." He said. Suddenly he pulled out a grenade and blasted me with it. I flew back in pain. "Urg! God damn it, Stev-" I stood silent as blood raised and flew around me. Suddenly shooting into me as my wounds slowly closed, and my vampire within feeling nourished. "What the hell?" Steve smiled. "It would help you a lot." I grinned, I was going to have a lot of fun. "What's next?" Steve's smile dropped. "You'll need to find more Life Crystals, we barely survived the first obstacle...and I doubt the next will give you chances..."

Chapter 2, Done.

There. It was tricky, but I'm glad it's finally done. There's a slight twist in bosses in this story, the order is in a set pattern and some will speak. But otherwise, Review and all that.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Bloody Crimson.

My third Chapter.

WARNING: The Crimson is a bloody gore filled place, as such there WILL be Blood and Gore as well as disturbing scenes of paranoia.

Enjoy.

POV: Alucard.

"I hope you build a few more houses while I'm gone?" I asked Steve. "Yes, don't you worry about us." He replied with his signature grin. With that, I left. Blood Butcher sheathed on my back.

I was in the cave, looking for various ores and the like. I collected plenty of Crystals and made myself much stronger. I suffered a few blows here and there so I was lucky to find a Magic Mirror.

"Huh.." I looked at the my reflection and suddenly I was standing in front of Claire.

Clarie's Clinic/Home

POV: Alucard.

"H-How...did you..?" She was at a loss till she seen my mirror. "Oh.." I looked around. Her Clinic was like any other house, not too big, not too small, and had multiple beds, she even had a drawer that held medicines and potions. "Nice place. I feel safer here." She had a grateful smile. "Thank you." She seen my wounds, despite my healing, it would take ages for the wounds to properly heal. "You're hurt, here." She sat me down quickly. "Hey!? What?!" I exclaimed in surprise. For a woman, she was pretty strong.

"Stay still." She examined the deeper wounds as the small ones were healing, paying no attention to the heavier wounds. "A healing potion should do the trick." She went into the drawer and took a potion out. It was slightly bigger than a Lesser healing potion.

"Drink this." She said, handing it to me. I looked at it and drinked it. It tasted sweet, but had a minty after taste. My heavy wounds closed quickly. And I no longer felt pain. "W...wow. Thanks Claire.." I said. She closed her eyes and smiled, "Welcome."

The day was still young surprisingly. "Hey, Steve?" Steve turned, his face slightly red, "h-hey Alucard.." I raised my eyebrow, "What's up?" Why was Steve blushing like he seen a cute girl. "Ahem..nothing. I see you're stronger than usual.." I nodded. "Well...I suggest you prepare yourself...and your stomach for the Crimson..."

The Crimson

POV: Third Person.

Alucard looked below him. Blood leaked and squirted from the ground and dripped from the trees. Giant Skeletons laid silent in the background, and the mountains looked empty and dead. He didn't seem to bothered, in fact, he felt hungry. "God dammit, Stomach.."

As he forged onward, He heard a blood curdling growl. Turning around he seen a humanoid-like beast with an enlarged face and massive fangs it was slightly bigger than him with glowing red eyes. It slowly made it's way before pouncing, only to have itself slashed in two. "Damn.." He muttered to himself.

After carrying on, he found a cave, it looked like the inside of a vein. With arteries and small tubes on the walls, but upon touch, it felt like stone. He proceeded into the cave. Spiders clung to the veins and jumped behind him, getting the element of surprise. Regardless, he defeated them with ease.

After proceeding downward into the tube like cave, He found himself in an even deeper cave with 3 or more tubes. "This is like a heart.." He said. He dropped from his ledge and landed on a lake of blood. "Thanks, blood." He said, getting from the lake. "So hearts should be down these tubes, crush 'em and I should weaken the Crimson's influence.."

After destroying a heart, causing blood to fly everywhere, he felt a chill run down his spine. He didn't know why, but he felt fear. "W...what the hell is this..?" He said. Crushing another heart, he heard screams of anguish. He could make out a few begging for mercy, "Help! HELP! HE- GRAAARGH!" "NO! NO God! Please!" Alucard put his hands to his ears. 'Just what the hell is happening?!' He thought. The screams continued, he even heard voices similar to his friends. They were hurting his ears, bringing Alucard to his knees. "SHUT UP!" He yelled. Total silence. a few Blood Crawlers and Chimera appeared, he had trouble fighting them due to the experience that just transpired. After he defeated the hordes. He panted heavily. Drinking a healing potion. He approached the last heart. He readied his hammer. The heart began thumping a lot harder as if in fear of it's end. He crushed it, and a roar was heard. Suddenly, Eyes flew around him. "What the hell!?" He exclaimed.

As a gigantic brain hovered in front of him "We finally meet, face to brain..." It said telepathically. "So, the voice after I destoryed your eye, that was you? I didn't know ugly pulsing brains could talk." he bit back. the brain chuckled as it's Creepers surrounded it. "You're too kind." "Cut the crap, what the hell are you?" The brain raised slightly in intimidation, "I am the Brain of Chthulhu! Mastermind of the Crimson! And YOU! Are nothing more than a pile of purity that will be devoured by my domain!" Alucard smirked, "Really? You remind me of my father...slightly." but he did feel slightly inferior to this mighty, intelligent being. "I see you are no ordinary mortal...A Vampire?...This will be interesting, but enough talk, Have at you!" It yelled as It's Creepers flew towards Alucard, who took stance.

Chapter 3 is done. Man this is intense! Alucard VS The Brain of Chthulhu! Who will win?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Brain VS Brawn, Meeting the Dyrad.

The Fourth Part.

Enjoy and review!

The Crimson

POV: Alucard

Creepers charged towards me like bullets, but they were knocked away, but it didn't stop more from attacking, "You are a fool! You can't hope to destroy my legion!"

I was blown back by the assault of the Creepers. I slashed at a few more, effectively killing them. The Brain bashed me when I wasn't looking at him. His tactics were interesting, yet simple. If I pay attention to him, I can't focus on his Creepers and vice versa. I drank a healing potion before dodging more Creeper attacks. I shoot a few down with my bow before smacking the brain away, "Ha! T'was more of a nudge than an actual hit!" It said. He felt no pain from that?!

An hour has past and the Brain showed no sign of fatigue. "Damn you.." I said, I was down to my last few potions. And there were still at least 8 Creepers. "I must admit, no normal human stood this long against me. You are indeed worthy of my time" he said. He sent his creepers to attack and finish me off. I gritted my teeth, raised my Blood Butcher, and slashed them all in half. "H-How?!" The brain exclaimed in shock and surprise. "My Sight..! It's gone!" He growled. "That's it. No more games!" I saw a crack in his brain matter, suddenly the crack widened to show a beating heart with an eye. It looked at me with hate and rage. "To think I underestimated you. No matter, it won't happen again!"

He teleported, bashing me and flinging me to a wall. I yelled in pain. "Damn it!" I growled as I shot Jester arrows. The Brain felt the blows this time. "W-Wait!" He yelled. "P-Please! You kill me and my knowledge will die with me! I could tell you everything!" I thought about it...but I knew he would of tricked me. "Sorry, I don't make deals with Corrupt beings." The brain charged at me as I fired the killing shot. He reeled back in pain. Before letting out a scream of anguish and exploded, Crimsonite Ore and red flesh samples, as well as potions fell to the spot below it. I panted heavily, picking up the loot and teleporting back home.

Home

POV: Alucard.

No point trying to sneak past Claire. She shoved me onto bed and patched me up. Giving her usual smile. The sun shone brightly, bathing me in it's warmth and making me feel at home. I seen Steve. "So! What's new?" I asked. "Well...there's a new person staying with us. Her name's Alalia.." I nodded, "Is she nice? What does she do?" Steve blushed

"Apart from giving the Harold and I nosebleeds, she tells you the progress of your Crimson removal." I nodded once more, "Where is she? I'd like to meet her." He smiled in a perverted way. "Of course you do(!)" He led me up wooden platform stairs and knocked on the door. "Alalia? You have a visitor, His name's Alucard." She opened the door, she looked pretty and... What the hell's she wearing?! I felt the blood rush my head, specifically my nose. She wore nothing but a loin cloth and vine wrappings. My trance was interrupted by the woman I stared at. "Hey! My eyes are up here!" She said with a blush. "O-oh! Sorry..." I replied. 'C'mon Alucard, control your inner man..' I breathed in and then out. I extended my hand for a handshake, "Welcome, hope you enjoy it here!" I said, the blush fading. She smiled and took my hand and shook gently. "Thank you, Alucard." Steve was behind my, covering his nose. "I feel dizzy..."

I have a feeling I may need to turn this to M... _

Currently on temporary hiatus due to life at the moment.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: A gift from a stranger, Alucard's first time,

"Badass has arrived!".

Fifth Chapter.

Nothing much to say, except that I'm getting slightly more confident in this. Be warned. This Chapter contains a questionable scene. I'm also back so yay. :D

Alalia's House.

POV Alucard

I sat down with Alalia, tired from showing her around our town, as well as the outskirts. Night fell upon us as Steve, and Claire went to sleep. Harold...well, He's still counting money and checking his wares, never knew why, no one would steal anything from him. It was silent and awkward. I decided to break the silence. "So..." "Uh..." We spoke at the same time, making the awkwardness double. My eyes resisted looking at the revealing attire of the woman in front of me, so I stared into the moon. "Nice night." I said, I saw her nod out of the corner of my eye. "Shame monsters roam about at night." it was my turn to nod. "So...how did you think of everyone?" "Harold, he's too busy with his tavern. Steve, He's constantly blushing when he's near me. And Claire, I like her, a lot." I, again, nodded. "So you like it here?" I asked and she responded with a nod. "I'm glad." I replied and she smiled. "Good. You know, you're the most interesting guy I know around here. Most men would hit on me." She said, her smile slowly fading. "Oh..." I knew what she meant. "Dryads tend to get a lot of...Sexual harassment, don't they?" I asked. She nodded. "Why do you think most of my people stay secluded now?" I understood, many people attacked vampires because the 'bad eggs' in our community...and because of my father. "I can relate in a way."

There was a knock, "Alucard. Someone from the Obsidian Blade clan dropped this off." It was Steve. I opened the door. It was a black and green like revolver. "What is it?" I asked. "Its...a revolver." "No, I mean it's NAME." I replied, adding volume to the Name part. "It's a Venus Magnum. Interesting firearm." I look at the shiny new toy. "It's...actually lighter than I expected."

Alalia stayed seated. I could tell she wasn't that impressed since she was mostly passive and hated violence, like most, if not, all Dyrads. "Welp, I'm going back to bed. You coming, alucard?" "Soon. I'll meet you downstairs." Steve nodded. Leaving me and Alalia together again. "The Obsidian Blades? I thought they were all killed..." I raised an eyebrow, "how many...were there?" I asked. "About 76. If all were wiped out...he would have been nicknamed ObsidianBlade76, the youngest one of the clan." I looked at the floor sad. "So he's like me then..." Alalia stood and walked in front of me. "You must of had a hard life." I nodded. "I never asked to have one. But it made me stronger." She smiled slightly, bringing her arms to embrace me. She felt soft...I held her tight.

I wanted to like laugh. I felt like a son being cheered up by his mother. "Um...Thank you." She let go and stepped back. "So will you be going to bed?" I nodded. "Might as well. There hasn't been any signs of zombies so I'm free tonight." "Well, good night Alucard." I smiled as I left, closing the door behind me and heading downstairs to Steve's house.

Steve's House

POV: Steve

I heard Alucard enter, and began bombarding him with questions.

"So, what did you two do? Did she strip for you? Did you pay her?" I was silenced by a hand on my mouth, "No! Steve, we didn't...do any of that." I mumbled since my mouth of covered. "Mm...Mmhmm."

"What?" He pulled away. "I said, "Oh...Sorry.", alright?" I replied. "So...what was it like?" He sighed. "Awkward, interesting, but it turned out well." I shrugged. "No kissy?" His eyebrows lowered, giving me a "Seriously?" Look. "No kissy."

Day Time.

POV: Third Person

Alucard slept, Steve was gone to get someone who arrived on the island. A knock was heard, but Alucard's sleepyness proved formidable. "Urg...gimme an hour..." He groaned.

the door opened gently and a slim, busty feminine figure crept in, she wore no shoes and had nothing on her legs and chest except a few vines, especially to cover her breasts, and green panties and a loincloth to cover her waist. It was Alalia. Her purple eyes slowly scanned the room, she closed the door. Alucard groaned once more.

She took a few more steps, walking on tip toes. *creak, eak, creak, eak,* 'darn floors' she thought. She was looking down on Alucard, ready to surprise him. A smirk crept on her face. She bent her knees, and jumped. "WAKE UP!" She yelled as she crashed onto Alucard. Causing him to panic. "Thegoldcoinsareinthechest!takewhateveryouwant!donthurtme!" He exclamed. His red eyes met with purple eyes. he noticed their distance, They were face to face. "Morning!" She said. "M-morning?" He hoped she didn't pull the covers as he was only wearing his boxer shorts. To his fear, she did, and joined him in the bed. "Hat are you doing!?" "Warming myself, it's freezing up there." She said, 'yeah right...' He thought as he laid back. "You know if Steve sees us, he won't let it drop, right?" She rolled onto him, her slim, smooth body felt good to touch. He blushed "if he told anyone, we'd pummel him, yes?" She replied. Alucard was silent. "Good point." "Where is the pervert anyway?" She asked. "He said there was a newcomer who arrived on the islands, said he'd be a few hours." Those were Alalia's magic words, Few and hours. "Guess some alone time for us" she said, smiling cutely and Alucard's face turned red. "I...what? I..." The thought suddenly hit him. "Wait! Wait!" Her arms wrapped around him,

POV: Alucard.

Her arms were like iron bars, smooth iron bars that felt soft and warm, and not like metal. "I'm to old for you!" She smiled. "I'm over 500 years old." Alucard thought about it. "I'm in my early 600s!" I replied, the woman above me only pushing her body against mine harder. "Well...as long as the age gap isn't 'big'. She said, nuzzling against his cheek. His arms wrapped around her. "And Steve doesn't come in too early.." Alalia smiled "We have a lot in common." She pointed out. Alucard nodded. "We do." He pulled her in for an embrace. She nuzzled against his cheek again. The two eventually kissed.

Forest, path to home. "Yo, Annoying smartass! We there yet?" A loud, impatient voice asked Steve, who replied, "almost, and it's Steve, Not Smartass." He said with a smirk, "Whatever.." The man replied. "So who's this 'Alucard' guy, and can I put a bullet in 'I'm if he pisses me off?" "Alucard is the one chosen by the gods. And No." The man groaned, "not a big fan of the religious crap.." He replied.

Home.

POV: Third Person.

Alucard blushes as Alalia rubbed her waist against his own. "You're so cute when you blush.." She said, pushing her waist down against Alucard's. "You're a bit of a tease.." He said.. "Is this your first time?" She asked. "Y-yes.." She smiled. She pushed herself against him harder than usual.

Almost home

POV: Third Person.

"You haven't introduced yourself."

Steve asked. "Terrence." The arms dealer said, bored as usual. "Are we there yet?" He said. "Yes." He pointed to the town ahead. "Finally!" Terrence said, walked ahead of Steve.

Steve's house

Alalia sighed. She held her crush in an embrace. "Cmon! Steve." Alucard pulled the covers over him and Alalia, their lips touching. "Alucard, you awake?" He noticed the figure in the bed. "Terrence, I'll show you to your room..." He said quietly. Leaving the house. "Phew.." He pulled away, "you'll need to leave." She blushed. "Aww...tonight?" He blushed. "Maybe..depending if I have to return to the crimson." He replied.

Terrence's Ammunitions

POV: Third Person.

"So. What do you think?" Steve asked. Terrence looked around. "It's roomy, it's got everything I need to make a lot of firepower! The Badass has arrived, and here to stay!" He said, smirking. "So you were The Badass in the mainland?" He asked, it was an interesting nickname. "Hell yeah, I had all the bitches, all the coin and all the fame!" "What changed." Terrence's face saddened. "The Corruption.." He replied, and Steve grew serious. "It's even growing in the mainland?!" "Yeah. I came here to try and stop the Corruption." He replied. "Glad to have you here. want to meet the neighbours?" Terrence smiled, "Sure."

My god, I feel like this was the longest one I did...

So yeah, sorry if you cringed at the cheesy scene with Alalia and Alucard. But there will be a full lemon of them in the later chapter.

Spolier: The Next chapter will include Alucard's and Terrence's battle against The Skeletal demon, Skeletron.

PS: Also, I made a big muck up of Cthulhu's name.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: The Second Obstacle

Nothing to say except Review, Fav, or follow.

Enjoy.

Home

POV: Alucard.

I slept in my usual bed, in Steve's house. I did the usual yesterday, chopped down wood for more houses, ores for various bars to make furniture, even toilets.

My thoughts went back to that moment I had with Alalia. The feel of her curves and smooth legs. The blushes and a perverted smile slowly came back onto my face as my daydream played back yesterday morning. "Alucard?" I heard a girl's voice but ignored her. "Alucard!?" I was to preoccupied with my daydream. I was grabbed from behind by soft, small hands, that of a nurse. "ALUCARD!" She screamed as I was shaken about, snapping me from my trance "Wh-a-a-at!?. I turned and I saw an extremely worried Claire, "What?" I asked. "It's...I seen this old man...wondering about. He was near a dungeon. And he looked worried and ill..." I knew what she needed help with. "You want me to help him?" She nodded. "Can you?"

"Not alone. can you also ask Terrence?" She cringed but nodded.

Terrence's Ammunitions.

POV: Terrence.

I was looking over schematics for various guns. Writing out whatever I needed for them. I took the gun making and dealing pretty seriously, so I was focused. "Hmm..if I was this focused in my actual life..." I looked at the vast amount of materials and ammo, I was bored. I heard a knock. I groaned, "if that's you, Harold, I don't need a-" I open the door to see Claire, that hot nurse chick. Damn it! She came too soon! "

-Beer...Hey, Claire. What brings you here?" She saddened slightly. I looked confused. "I need a favour.." She replied. "I seen this old man, Alalia seen him as well, pacing around a dungeon, looking like he's dying or something.." She needed me to help him? It would of been a drag, but if he was dying, I could at least end his suffering. "So...you want me to kill him and end his suffering." Her eyes widened and she gasped. "What? NO!" She screamed again. "I Want you to help Alucard to find out what's wrong!" She was on the verge of tears at my cold heart.. Ahhh, damn it, Terrence! "I'm sorry!" I said, "I thought you meant he was dying in a very painful way, with no cure or something!" She slightly eased a bit. "You shouldn't of jumped to that conclusion!" She replied, still angry. "We'll check it out.." I said, hoisting my minishark onto my back, "Don't kill him." She repeated. "I promise. I never let a girl down." I said and she rolled her eyes.

Outside the Dungeon.

POV: Third Person.

Terrence and Alucard walked towards the old man. "Are you wishing to free me of my curse?" He said. Alucard nodded, "Yes." He felt uneasy. "This...aura surrounding you...it's otherworldly." He stated, uneasily. "It is my master...he has captured me. He has enslaved many ancient civilisations and- URG!" He fell on one knee. "I'm sorry, He refuses to let me tell you anything." Night time was falling. Alucard looked serious. "Skeletron..." He whispered. "Skele-who?" Terrence asked. "Skeletron. He was an acquaintance of my Father. And the one who's goodwill I was reincarnated with." Terrence still looked confused. "Eh, I don't care. He's probably some kind of skeleton king or some shit." Alucard looked towards his bad-mouthed companion. "He is" "Well then."

The Old man knew how strong Alucard was. "Please! Defeat my captor! I beg of you!" Alucard nodded. "What about you? What will happen to you?" The old man's expression saddened slightly. "I will die. But If you defeat Skeletron, I will receive my old body before my curse was set upon me. Fail, and he may curse one of you." Terrence felt like backing out, but an image of Claire flashed in his mind. "We'll do it." He said. Alucard looked at him. "You sure?" Terrence nodded, "I made a promise to someone." Alucard seen the serious side of him. "Alright."

Night Time

POV: Third Person.

Alucard held his hand up. "SKELETRON! I Challenge you! Emerge!" The old man began to wither, "urg...Good luck...Son of Dracul-AAAAARH!" The old man dispersed as Skeletron emerged, giving an evil cackle. "You! Challenge...ME!? You will fumble in your attempt to free my captive!" The skeleton beast rose his left arm to crush Alucard, who moved out the way. Terrence loaded up a clip of silver bullets into his Godly Handgun, lighting Skeletron's right arm up. The blows didn't effect the beast that much, but it irritated him. "Foolish human!" He yelled, swinging the arm, but Terrence rolled over the attack, "You missed you motherfu-" he got struck from behind by the same arm. "Owww.." He groaned. Alucard twirled his Magnum, firing off silver bullets, the magnum caused the bullets to fire at neck breaking speeds, giving them a Yellow beam appearance. Skeletron felt the shots. "Arg! I grow tired of this!" He raised both arms and spun his head. Crashing against Alucard and keeping him pinned against a wall. Alucard yelled in pain, "Terrence! Get this skull off me!" Terrence got up, preparing his minishark, firing hails of bullets at the skeleton god. Cracks appeared all over Skeletron, "How...can there be a difference...Between us!?" Terrence walked towards the dying entity. "You underestimate your enemy." He said. "You do the same thing! Why am I inferior!?" Terrence chuckled, "what a cliché question...We aren't as almighty as you. Yeah, we are small, but we have something you don't..." Skeletron grew tired, "what? What do you mean?!" "If you want to know that answer..." Terrence replied, his hand sinking behind him. Skeletron's red pupils became smaller at his coming demise. "Think about it." He finished, firing a high velocity round, finally smashing the fragile skull into bone meal, potions, coins and ore. Terrence turned to leave.

"My job here is done, I'll ask Harold and Steve to build an extra house for the old man." He said, hoisting his Minishark and putting away his handgun.

"Terrence." Alucard said as Terrence turned around.

"Thanks." Alucard smirked,

Terrence returned the smirk, "Welcome. You owe me a drink at Harold's." He said, leaving Alucard by himself.

Home (Harold's Tavern)

POV: Alucard

I had a mug of Ale as I looked outside. The night moon was peaceful, so was outside. No zombies attack us. And there was little to no demon eyes about.

Alalia was beside me, she's been my girlfriend since that moment in Steve's house, in my bed. She only had half a mug and she was wrecked. "Alacurd..."She said in a slurred speech, "I want ya..inside.." Oh god no..."A nutshell..HA! Alucard in a nutshell!" She laughed, no, if there was something more than laughter, that would of been it. She placed her legs on my lap in a seductive way, "I know you've been looking there.." She said, I replied, "eh..? What do you mean?" "You like my legz.." She slurred again. I looked at them, they were slim, smooth. "So? What if I do?" She pulled away, laughing again, "That's so Weeeeirrrrd!" She said. I raised an eyebrow, "so? Having a fetish isn't weird, many people have something they sexually like." I said, taking a sip. Her foot slammed into my area and I jumped, "Guh!?" She had that seductive look. She moved her foot back and forth, it was soft and felt good, but I didn't want to do it here. "Alalia, not now."

Steve popped up, he too was drunk, he fell on one knee, "whoopsy daisy!" He blurted. Oh god is everyone weird tonight? I'm getting an attempted footjob from Alalia, and Steve's acting hilarious funny, I would have laughed at him, if I wasn't being sexually harassed by Alalia. I held her foot away from my area, which was hardening. "Next time." I said to Alalia, who finished her glass. "HORALD! Another!" She yelled, oh no..."

Alalia's House

POV: Alucard

I carried Alalia home, she passed out on her third drink. Poor girl. Her speech slurred, "Al...my tommy...harts.." I knew what she meant. "Are you going to be sick?" She quickly nodded before I helped her bend forward at a bush, allowing her to do her business. "Sorry, nature..." She muttered as I held her bridal style, we entered her home, closing the door behind me. "Al..."

"Hmm?" I replied.

"Sorry for my...explicit attitude." She tried to speak properly.

I knew she meant the fetish thing.

"Oh don't worry..." I said, "I kinda enjoyed it.." I said with a smirk, causing her to blush. I put her in bed, putting a bucket next to her. "If you feel like throwing up, the buckets to your left. Her eyes began to water. "I'm sorry, I was stupid.." I held her close. "You aren't stupid. In fact, you're smart." She smiled slightly. "Stay with me tonight...this time." I sighed, "Alright..." I quickly got into my sleeping attire, which was just my boxers, and crawled in with her.

the familiar feel of her body met with mine and I felt weird again. She passed out again. I blushed at my freedom to 'explore' her. but I didn't want to. I just slept as well.

Well. This chapter was fun, weird and epic at the same time...or mostly weird. Yes, Fetishes are included in the upcoming lemons. However, you can simply skip them. Regardless, RF&amp;F.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: The Goblin Attack and a devastating loss

This Chapter Includes Character Death.

Read, Review and Fav.

Home, just after Dawn.

POV: Alucard.

I awake to find Alalia sucking her thumb, like a child. 'Well then.' I thought to myself, rising from bed and getting my usual attire, Gray shirt and pants, as well a black shoes. I look around outside, everyone's in rush, I walk out. I notice Steve's in a slight panic, "Alucard, Terrence caught sight of a Goblin Scout!" I raised my eyebrow, "thought they went extinct." He shook his head. "A Goblin army is coming from the East. Barricade all houses, make sure no one gets hurt, Especially Claire, or Terrence will tear me a new one." I raised my other eyebrow, those two were going out?

Home, Mid day,

POV: Third Person.

Alucard seen dark green figures clad in metal armor, heading for town. They were too quick, it was a gods' send to get the place heavily guarded and Alucard was the only one who could take a serious beating, Terrence and Steve would aid him if shit hit the fan. "Kill Human!" One warrior shouted as his sword clanged with Alucard's Butcher. The Warrior was then cut in two, painting the grass in red, another attacked but was easily parried and finished off, the defeated goblin flew at an flanking group. Many gathered around and Alucard pulled out his Venus Magnum and they dropped like flies. Suddenly the Goblin Wizards came and fired Holy Spheres which Alucard had some vunerablility to. One hit him and he fell to his knees, at that point, Steve and Terrence burst from their houses and opened fire, Archers and wizards stood no chance. The remaining forces fled. One arrow headed straight for Alucard. "Alucard!" He felt someone push him to the ground.

POV: Alucard.

My knees hurt as I was pushed. "T-thanks.." I got up. Turning, what I seen would burn in my mind, a memory of my first failure. "W...why?"

Steve stood, an arrow pierced his left lung. He looked down. "O-oh...well...shit.." He said, slowly falling to his knees, everyone got out from their homes and seen what happend. Claire couldn't do anything due to the arrow going through Steve's left lung. "Damn it, Steve, why?!" I yelled. "You...were the chosen one." I gritted my teeth, "don't give me that...I could handle an arrow." He smiled, "if it hit your left lung, would you survive?" I felt tears rush to my eyes, Claire covered her mouth as tears were already falling, Terrence stood strong. Harold had his hat in a respective way and Alalia prayed. He laughed before coughing, "it hurts to laugh..haha.." He said, "strange, I thought I'd die the usual way..." He looked at me. "Ah well, I'll be back." He smirked as his eyes slowly closed themselves, Wait, what did he mean by "I'll be back"? "Steve...no, Steve! STEVE!" It was too late. He was gone as he laid lifeless. I held him close as I let out a yell, before sobbing. Alalia kneeled beside me to comfort me and Claire cried into Terrence's coat. Harold held his hat at his chest, "Farewell, old friend.." I heard him say. "Goddamn those goblins..." I said through sobs. "Damn...Them..ALL. TO HEEELLLLLLLL!"

Night time

POV: Third Person.

There was nothing outside. No birds, zombies, Demon eyes or anything else. Alucard sat on his bed, the place pitch black. He liked the dark, the dark was the place where Vampires were born. He looked outside. There was a knock, "hm?" "Alucard? It's Terrence." He nodded, "Come in" Terrence walked in. "Hey." He sighed, "Shouldn't you be with Claire? She needs you." Terrence shrugged, "She's out cold. Drank her sorrows away." Alucard nodded, "Oh." Terrence placed his hands in his jean pockets, "still affected by Steve's death?" Alucard scoffed, "We all are."

Terrence gave a small "yeah...". "So, what now?" He asked, "Steve left me a to do list." Alucard read the list, gather 50 coins. 2: gather 5 Life Crystals, 3: Invade the crimson and smash the Beating hearts." He shuddered. "Deja vu?" He said. "It's gonna be dangerous." Terrence replied, Alucard stood, "I appreciate the concern." He said, "Good night."

Terrence nodded, "yeah, yeah..." He replied, shutting the door. Leaving Alucard to his darkness again...

He sighed, "What did he mean..?"

Chapter 7 complete

Sorry if it was shorter, I was lazy and tired. Next chapter will be up very soon :D


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Who the hell are you?!

My Eighth chapter. I like doing stuff like this. Might make a sequel or a crossover. :P

Anyway, Review, Favourite and Follow.

Crimson

POV: Alucard

I walked through the gore, bloody plains, heading towards the tube leading deep below to the blood filled abyss. I no longer had a Butcher, but a Phaseblade, a blue one to match my armor, thanks to a meteor crashing not to far from town. It proved more better than my butcher. I encountered the usual Chimera and Face Monsters, as I called them.

I made it to the tube and this slid down it, heading deeper to the arena where I did battle with the Brain of Cthulhu. I proceeded into the smaller artery like tubes that contained more Beating Hearts. It was the same as last time, Chills, Agonised Screaming then the Fight.

But something felt different as I crushed the last heart, The Brain did appear, but he never spoke, he didn't use flanking strategies, and he acted like a usual monster. Regardless, I defeated 'it' with ease. I felt there was more, so I left the abyss I was in and went to find another.

I found one not to far away, facing west. I entered and did the same as before, fend off monsters, crush the hearts and battle the Big Bad. But what I was fighting was much more different... This humanoid figure dropped from the ceiling, blood surrounding and creeping into them and solidified into Crimson Armor. A dark red version of my blue one. They wielded a Red Phaseblade. It couldn't be...

"Who the hell are you?!" I yelled, the doppleganger stared at me, it's sadistic grin only deepened at the question, "don't you realize? I'm you. The corrupted side of Ocram."

I didn't believe it, "Liar! Prove it that you're me!" I yelled and he obliged. His hair was exactly like mines, eyes were black like I was staring into nothing except for pinpoint white pupils and his grin was horrifying to look at. "Now do you believe me?" He said. "Bullshit...Can't be." I replied. He chuckled. I had to calm down, I was slowly playing his game. "So what do you want? Let me guess, does it involve you killing me and taking my life?" "If you put it like that, Yes." "Then come and get it...if you can." He put his helmet on, "With pleasure, I will enjoy killing you" I began seeing things, my doppleganger slowly He drew his Phaseblade. "Let's go!" He

"Ok" I said, me and my doppleganger taking stance, mirroring each other,

"LET'S DANCE!" We both yelled, kicking off and charging at each other as our visors clamped shut.

Crimson

POV: Third Person

Blue and Crimson sparks flew as phaseblades clashed. Alucard threw flurries of combos, only to be deflected or blocked by his Corrupted counterpart.

Dark Alucard jumped back this time and pulled a dark purple version of Alucard's Venus Magnum, firing purple Cholophyte Bullets, but they were deflected with ease as Alucard exchanged fire. He tried to close the gap between them so he could sneak a hit, but Dark Alucard jumped back into the darkness, Purple beams shot right past Alucard

'This guy's fast' he thought.

The two continued to clash at high speeds, causing the crimson cavern to light up in blue and red, then green and purple. Alucard parried an attack from his Doppleganger and prepared to plunge his saber into the shadow. But Dark Alucard back flipped out of danger, "You are interesting to last this long, but you are me after all. I'll try again next time." Alucard charged at his shadow counterpart and swung his blue blade, only to connect with nothing but air. "...weird.." He wandered around the caverns, looking for beating hearts. There weren't any left.

His job was done, and he teleported out of the nightmare. He heard the familiar voice of Claire. "You look like you seen a ghost." She said.

"You don't want to know what happened..." He replied but he gave up when she wouldn't let him leave. "Alright Fine!" He said, and told her. She stood, pale. "So, there's a doppleganger of you with Ocram's Corruption and he plans to kill you, merge with you and become Ocram?" He raised an eyebrow, "I really didn't say that, but I guess so, since he wants me dead. Look, Who is Ocram? For real?" Harold walked in, as if he was outside listening to the whole thing. "Ocram is the king of Corruption. He rules over it with an iron fist, nay a steel fist! He was defeated by a warrior of the east, Yagami, Light in Japanese, and used a weapon named the Terra Blade, granted to those born of light. With it, he banished Ocram into two halves, the light side was gifted to you during your birth, a vampire, human hybrid. And the dark side was banished to the underworld, where no one could unleash him. Until it became a shadow of you, seeking to reunite Ocram once more. You were a fool to engage him, Alucard. If you died, the Corruption would of had their leader back. The Hallow lost theirs in their final battle. The next time you see him, flee." Alucard sighed, "But if he chases me, what then?" Harold chuckled, "Don't underestimate Claire, Terrence, Alalia, Nigel and I." "Nigel?" he asked, "The Old man you saved. He's back."

Chapter 8 Done!

I don't have much to say except thanks for taking time to read my story, it makes me put in more chapters and such. Regardless we are half way done.

PS: Pairings, (proper) fluffs, lemons and will appear in the last few chapters. There will be a bit of 'interaction' between the pairs like kissing or cuddling, but that's just it.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: The Old Man and Rebirth.

Home

POV: Terrence

"Where is he!?" I heard Claire roar, I hid underneath my bed, behind various tools and weapons. "I-I don't know, Claire!" Harold replied. "LIAR!" I heard someone come in, "What's going on?" Alucard said, Holy hell, he'll put a stop to this. "Nothing, leave." Claire replied, "ok." FUUUUUUU- I seen Claire's feet walk towards the bed. I'm so dead, all I did was look in her bedside drawer, didn't know it had her panties and bras in it!. 'Pleasedontfindme, pleasedontfindme,

Pleasedontfindme!'

Claire lifted the bed, her green eyes lit up in fire, anger and rage. "YOU! RAIDED MY DRAWER!" I gulped, "I didn't know your drawer had your underwear in it, I told you Th-PUGGH!" I was kicked in the cheek as the heel part jabbed into my cheek, I seen Harold sit down with a mug of ale in his hand. He was enjoying this...she then picked me up, shaking the life out of me "YOU LIE!" She yelled, "ST-op Sha-A-Aking Me-e-e!

PLE-E-E-EASE!" "NO!"

POV: Alucard.

I heard the noise from Harold's Tavern, I met with Nigel, the old man controlled by Skeletron, he was now free from his curse and now had a place to stay, thanks to Terrence. Since it was now time for a small break, I spent it with Alalia, we did what any immortal couple did, had a stroll, protected her from slimes, have idle chat, cuddled, etc. "So, I heard you fought Ocram's Corruption, AKA Your doppleganger, yes?" I nodded, "yes. I didn't know Corruption do that could become a clone of you." She giggled, "you'd be surprised how formidable the Corruption can be." I chuckled with her, awkwardness was coming back. It reminded me of our first moments. "Steve said, he'd be back or something along those lines... What does that mean?" I asked, she sat up. "Well, Steve has been here as long as I. We all have the ability to be reborn. At the expense of our memories, all we remember is our goal and nothing more. Unless we have something to remember our past life. "So, Steve will come back?!" I ask. She nodded, "as a completely different

Person, with a Completely different name...unless he remembered, don't get your hopes up." "Oh.." I nodded.

?

POV Third Person.

The place was pure white. One orb floated in it's space.

"Hit it with everything you got!" A voice echoed, followed by other voices from this orb's past. "They say there's someone who tells you how to survive in this land...oh wait, That's me, # *+)." The Orb flickered. 'What is...my name..?' It thought. "Young Soul...You have yet to rest in the Hallow. You must guide the soul named Alucard and aid him and his friends in the battle against the Crimson and Corruption... Good luck...friend. Suddenly the place flashed brightly, and the orb began to form into a man with a light green shirt and blue jeans and brown hair, before he turned blue and vanished.

Steve's House

POV: ?

I awoke with a headache. I looked around, I wasn't standing in a forest like usual, I was in a house. Approaching a door, I seen people I haven't met, yet they looked familiar...because when a girl dressed in white like a nurse saw me, she froze, followed by the rest.

"Ummm...Hi?" The nurse fainted.

POV: Alucard

Terrence burst through Alalia's door, a red small dot on his cheek was very noticeable. "Alucard! You have to see this!" "What?" Me and Alalia replied, following Terrence. What I seen made me and Alalia gasp. Steve was standing there, although, it may not be Steve, Rebirth and all. "Hey," I said "What's Your name?" The Guide looked down thinking. "It's..." He thought heavily. "I can't remember, sorry." He said, "but we have no time, I know that the Corruption has Ocram's Corrupt side. We need to make sure Alucard stays save...uh...where is Alucard, anyway?" Alucard raised his hand. "Hello." Harold stepped towards the Guide. "Make yourself at home, friend, you've been through a lot."

The Guide nodded, "Thank you...?"

"Harold."

Meanwhile

Dark Alucard paced back and forward very slowly, thinking about ways to get Alucard from his pathetic, weak and Immortal friends.

"They can easily overpower me…take them one by one? Assassinate Alucard? No he's protected by that Dyrad 24-7..." He growled in disgust, to think people would rely on that, Hallow pawn. "They are all pawns on a chessboard, a cruel game of the gods…" he chuckled, his sanity questionable from his pacing and creepy grin. "They are all stubborn, foolish and weak. They all simply delaying the inevitable..." A Eater of Souls emerged, "Master" "WHAT?!" The doppleganger turned, his expression went from insane to anger in an instant, scaring the Corrupt servant. "T-The guide has returned..." Dark Alucard growled before roaring, "And then there's THAT asshole!" He yelled, drawing his red phaseblade to destroy the Soul eater. But he sheathed his weapon. "Continue surveying the area...bring me more bad news and I won't be a happy person...and there'll be one less Eater..." The eater left. The doppleganger picked up a obsidian skull. He could feel Ocram's anger and impatience. He growled as he had let his enemy go to a heavily guarded base. In his anger, he crushed the skull, "He will die tomorrow, and his friends hung by their innards..." He blew the bone meal from his hand, the dust showing him carving his victims and becoming Ocram. He smirked cruelly, "...and the Dyrad becoming my prisoner. the Hallow will panic and crumble at the loss of their leader and my servants will have a new plaything. And the world will perish..."

He slowly giggled, which grew gently into a chuckle, suddenly he threw his head back and laughed like an insane person who finally snapped. He slowed down into nothingness, the area around him, cold "Yeah..." He said as he stared outside.

"Everything in this world will perish!"

Chapter 9 finally done.

So the evil has planned a cruel scheme, but will it actually happen? Find out in the next chapter!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Tordak the demolition man and Terrence's Back story.

It's about time I strayed off Alucard for a while and quickly move onto other characters, don't worry, Alucard will still be around and such. Think of it as Filler scenes in anime. As usual, Review and Favourate!

(When I put in anime, the auto correct changed it to anise. Wtf auto correct.)

POV: Terrence

I was still rubbing my sore cheek from the awful punishment of Claire's heel. I even got a good look up her skirt...by mistake. She should of just picked me up then do it rather than doing it on the floor...

Well that was pretty damn wrong.

Ahem.

I was doing my usual morning routine;

Examine my minisharks, Chat with Harold, Check my munitions, Chat with Harold, Get an ale, write down a few lists, do this and that.

POV: Steve(?)

I look over at the Arms Dealer as Harold cleaned a few glasses, "He's looking down in the dumps" Harold muttered, "does he usually look like that?" I ask, "Not really. He used to be popular in the mainland." "Really?" Harold nodded. "Of course, they nicknamed him, Terrence, the Badass...it wasn't a good nickname, but it was an alternate word for 'Awesome'." I nodded. "Shame to see a guy so 'Awesome' fall to into a sad future..." Harold sighed, "if only you knew what happened." I grew curious. "What DID happen to him in the past." "A lot." Terrence said. "Trust me. People like you and Harold wouldn't of survived from where I lived. Let me tell you how it my life changed..." He said. As he pulled down a whiteboard.

Location: Mainland.

POV: Third person 'Terrence'

'I was a vigilante of sorts, an Anti hero. I helped and saved people from bandits, criminals, rapists, drug addicts, the whole lot of the underworld scum.'

Terrence overlooked a street in the night. A Dyrad, two goblins and a human girl and boy were walking home, that was until three armed men, completely armed to the teeth ambushed the group and shouted orders. Terrence jumped from the building. "Hey." 'I went up against three guys, armed with clockwork assault rifles, custom made, chlorophyte bullets, double sighted and double barreled, to think they'd bloody those guns for crimes when they could easily go kill some big bads in a dungeon.' They turned to face the brown trench coated man, who had a cocky smirk on his face. "Oi! Who 're you, mate?! Piss off!" Terrence shrugged. "Why waste military grade weaponry on innocent people? Why don't you use them for good of mankind?" He asked, the smirk grew more cocky. "I 'ave a good idea, mate...why don't you piss off! Or we'll put a few rounds in ya!?" He said as the three men opened fire, hitting a concrete wall

"Where's the prick!?" He shouted as Terrence was behind them, his arms around the ladies. "And so, I said, 'Do your homework first," and I shot him in the head!" "Didn't a white haired guy say that once?" "Pft, dude's a oneliner stealer." "OI! those are our ladies!" They fired, Terrence and the ladies vanished, the bullets turned to hit their targets before they were shot down by the Dealer. "Your's? Please..." He pulled out a revolver, instantly downing one of the men. "Bill! You bastard!" Shouted one of the now angered men as they raised their weapons to gun down Terrence, who got behind cover. The bullets didn't touch the women as they turned to hit Terrence, who dodged them and caused them to hit the wall. "W-Who are you" he got up and dusted off his trench coat. "Oh, It's Terrence, The Badass." He pulled out his trusty handgun and downed the two men, he walked the ladies home, the boy and the goblin followed behind. 'So after some 'fun' I went to the main part of the city to see if those guys had a leader, turns out they did. But before I could even intercept him. Purple clad knights appeared out of nowhere, carving everyone into bits. My bullets did nothing on them and I found myself defeated with ease.' Terrence found a red Phaseblade at his throat by a knight clad in black and red, his face blocked by a helmet with a visor. "Heh...So this is what this city has? A foolish Anti Hero with a terrible nickname." 'He raised his phaseblade and before I knew it, I saw white and I woke up on Terraria.'

"That man in black and red...Alucard has black and blue, and a blue phaseblade." I said.

"It was Alucard's Doppleganger that houses Ocram's Corruption, but now we refer to it as just Ocram." I began to think, "but why Alucard?" Terrence shrugged. "I don't know, all I know is that he can't come here or he'll be overwhelmed. We haven't fought in ages, but we all know our ways of fighting, don't we, Harold?" Harold nodded, chuckling. "HELLO? WHERE IS BROWN-HAIRED MAN?" A russian man yelled as he burst through the door. "if you are referring to me." I held my hand up. "I am Tordak, Explosive expert. I have come for house and sell Big BOOMS!" He said with a smirk.

Tordak's Bunker.

POV: Steve(?)

"This place is amazing!" Tordak said, amused of the amounts of space he could use.

"Glad you liked it. It's underground slightly, so if you practice your 'big booms' you won't blow our houses up." Tordak smiled as I turned and left. I looked up at the sky. I felt odd, everyone here was very familiar, but I never met them. I was missing something...I'll find out what that something is, but until now, I must help Alucard and the others end the Corruption..

Location:?

POV: Third Person

Dark Alucard laid on his bed, listening to death metal. "Master?" "Not this chapter." "What do you mean?" "Not killing them yet." "Do you w- "Piss off." "Ok..."

the Ocram vessel was left alone. He got up before yelling loudly, "STANDING HERE! I REALISE YOU WERE JUST LIKE ME! TRYING TO MAKE HISTORY!" He hummed a while before the song got to his favourate part, "...THAT VIIIOLENCE BREEDS VIIIOLENCE! AND IN THE END, IT HAS TO BE THIS WAY!"

He did air guitar before he grew tired. "No more music."

By a request, I brought an NPC early to the team. A lot more will be coming up, so don't worry. The curtains are very, very slowly drawing to a close, the Finale is coming, the light at the end of the tunnel is visible barely. Will Alucard and co. defeat the Doppleganger that holds Ocram's key to resurrection, or will he be awoken in a new form and let loose the apocalypse? Find out after a few more chapters. ˘ω˘;

Did u liek Dork Alacurds's singing?


End file.
